to be here because i want to be
by Kokuryuha
Summary: this is just some random story, i dont know where im going with it, its just there , read if you wish , i would love you if you did though its my first story!


oookay this is my first story sooo yeah, i suck at spelling , i gave you fair warning! ok i dont own Inuyasha the only thing i own is the plot and any OC characters like Twilight! ok on to the story!!!

Well it was a bright sunnny day , a small cave in a little clearing , some where in Sengoku Jedai (sp??)

why you ask are we looking in on this little scene, well i shall tell you, here is where the story of a very small lonely girl starts,

yes you heard me a little girl, maybe six or seven with short chopped firey hair and eyes the color of crimsim that seemed to stare right into your soul she was wearing a red silk shirt that was cut off above her belly button with a red slashed looking skort that stopped at her knees she had a brown and green sash on holding her skirt like thing upit had little metal clinky things on it that jingled evertime she took a step, she also had a jingely anklet with a matching braclet and neclace, she had a little crown on her head it was gold with a red jewel in the middle, it sat on her forhead comforably: she looked like an autumn nymph: she was from a higher family only because the Pharaoh favored her out of all the children that lived in the palace , her skin was a light honney like she lived in the desert all her life, which is exactly why she is that color, she had lived in the desert with her older brother who was a solider for the Pharohs army and was sent to japan to help with the "nagotioation" with the lord of the western province.

but he couldnt leave his little sister all alone even if demons are stronger she was still far to young to be alone for a long amount of time, so she went with her beloved brother on his journey to the east and into the western part of japan.

so here she was

sitting around in a small dank cave on the edge of the western borders near a little clearing with a well sitting smack dab in the middle. all was silent in the woods around the cave , wait, you can hear a faint humming comming from inside the cave,

" hmm hmmmmm hm hmmmmm hmm hmmmmm laaaa la la laaaa hmmm mmmm lalala laaaa lale la mmmm hmm heemmm"

she sighed

" i wish Aniki would come bwack soon , hes been gone for a wong twime now, i wonder what hes dowing wight now ?!"the little girl asked herself as she brushed her fluffy red and orange fox tail that was twitching with impatience.

if you couldnt tell im trying to write it like a little kids talking and since i have no clue how to do it this is the best your all getting

she sighed again, she was starting to get bored, there wasnt anything interesting going on, and her brother gave strict instuctions on not leaveing the cave, but she was BORED i mean her brother would understand that she couldnt just sit there for 3 weeks alone, what was she suposed to do for all that time...where was she going to bathe or how about food? there wasnt any food around her and she was already BORED after 20 minutes

, " this place is sooo boring, Aniki-sama could have at least picked a more interesting place, this cave smells bad and is slimmy...ewwww what is THAT?!!? oh ew ew ew that is sooo nasty!"

not laying 4 feet away was bits and pieces of a human

" yuck now i really gotta get outta here, i can just come back in 3 weeks when brother comes to get me, yeah i'll just come back later"

and with that as a plan she stood up and skipped away singing her favorite song "here i am this is me i come to this world so wild and free here i am so young and strong right here in the place where i belong, its a new world, its a new start its alive with a beating a younge heart its new day in a new land and its waiting for me here i am!

here i am by bryan adams, its from the movie Spirit Stallion of the cimerron!!

which, sadly, i have no afliction/connection with.

woot thats like my favorite movie!!

BLUE! GET BACK TO WRITING NOW!!!!

cowers under the desk

yes My Lord!

great im glad you finnally are starting to listen

whispers hes so moody lately i wonder if its his T.O.M.

I CANT HAVE PSM STUPID!!! IM MALE gosh your such a MORON!

whimpersIM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FLUFFY!!!!

WRITE! NOW! THE READERS DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE IS!!!!

yes ma'am!

RAWR!!!

K on to the story!!

RANDOM POV!!!

" feh when is that stupid wench gonna get here, she said she would be gone for only 5 minutes, its been a whole 7 minutes SHES LATE!" i bet you all know who this is!!! if u said anyone other then inuyasha your stupid

inuyasha sat on the edge of the well just glaring at the dirty empty wells bottom, he closed his eyes and sighed again, " whats keeping that idiot so long" he asked(with his eyes still closed mind you) the empty clearing, or what he thought empty clearing

his ears twitched as he heard a faint humming in the distance " must be one of the villige children that must have wondered to far out " so like the moron he is he ignored it he sat there in silence with his eyes still closed waiting for kagome to return from her time

the humming slowly got louder but inuyasha again ignored the singing, then suddenly it stopped,

TWILIGHTS POV -thats the little girl from before okeday?

i kept on skipping through the forrest happily singing my favorite song, when i suddenly smelt the oddest scent, it was a dog but human..."how odd" i thought " how can there be only one sent but is mixed with two different species, thats sooo weird, im gonna go see what it is!!!" so i stopped singing and slowly crept ninja style towards the funny scent : mentally humming the pink panther theme:

though she doesnt know who or what the pink panther is same as she doesnt know who bryan adams is but oh well its my story and she knows these songs so P

when i reached the clearing in which the cool scent in it i lept into a tree almost smaked right into a branch " blah on shortness" i thought irritably i may be small but i should be able to leep into trees im a fox demon gosh darn it

"alrighty lets see who holds this freaky scent " i thought

i peered into the clearing and saw a boy , he looks as old as my brother" he had silver hair red clothes and cute little doggy ears on top of his head, i cant see his eyes there closed , he must be sleeping , why does he have a human smell if hes demon, that so strange , im gonna go ask him why

NORMAL

Twilight jumped down from the tree she was hiding in and just started walking right up to Inuyasha with a curious look in her eyes. once she got to where inuyasha was sitting on the well she just stood there not know what to do, " i dont want to make him mad by waking him up" she thought " i'll just wait here until he gets up . so she sat there for like 3 minutes before the boy seemed to notice her

inuyasha felt like he was being watched , his nose twitched as he took a light sniff of the air and found the scent of a kitsune near him he just figured it was Shippo who was probably looking for Kagome, then he took another wiff of the scent and realized it was A.) female and B.) it smelt like sand , sunshine and lavender, while shippo was a boy and smelt like the forrest candy and kagome, he jerked and snapped his eyes open to find a little kitsune girl looking at him curiously, she was obviously not from around here , inuyasha knew from her scent and by her clothes, no japanese women, may they be demon or human would wear something like that, even though shes just a little girl it still showed way to much skin,

"what the fuck are you staring at runt!" inuyasha yelled , Twilight starteled by his reaction to her slightly jumped backed up a few steps to be safe then answered the yelling boy

" HI im Twilight!! whats your name? " the girl asked in a chiper voice, you wouldnt be able to tell that she was nerves about being around a growling demon, nope not at all...well not by her voice anyway.

"i dont give a shit who you are and i aint tellin you my name so scram brat" inuyasha was still slightly ticked off that kagome hadent arrived yet so he was taking it out on this poor little girl who had done him no wrong what so ever!

"Hey why you being so mean to me, i didnt do nothing to you!" Twilight was alittle scarred of the older boy, he was being so hostile to her for no reason she could think of, even though she was a full demon this boy could tear her to pieces

"i said Scram ya stupid little runt!!" inuyasha growled " but i just wanted to ask you a question!!!" twilight looked like she was about to start crying and since inuyasha hates to see girls cry he... sighed

and asked " fine what do you want" Twilight squealled "yay ok ok, uuummm well i just wanted to know how come you smelled funny like you were only part dog, when you are clearly a demon" inuyasha flinched -what a thing to ask - inuyasha thought " feh havent you ever heard of a half demon before?"

twilight looked confused - half demon??? whats a half demon...- "whats a half demon??" inuyasha blanched this kid didnt know what a half demon was!!! "feh if you dont know then thats your problem im not explaining that to you" twilight pouted -whats a freaking half demon !?! blah this boy is so mean- twilight just stared at him giving him the puppy dog eyes (well in this case fox eyes but you get what i mean) and again inuyasha just sighed and sat back down, this time on the ground to talk to this strange little girl, besides he had nothing better to do while waiting for kagome.

Inus POV

"so its a half human half demon?" the fuzz ball asked i sighed this was the third time he explained it and she was just not getting it " yes runt half human half demon" i explained again " whats a human? " she askes my kami this is one of a kind

" what do you mean whats a human, how can you not know, there every where " i exclaimed , was this kid stupid or what

" well excuse me, ive never heard of a huuuee man before, where i come from there are none of those things" wow i wish i knew where this place was, no humans man that be easy to deal with humans are so stupid

" feh you must be lying runt , humans are everywhere theres no way you came from a place there arnt any humans" im getting tired of this runt shes soo annoying

" well how am i suposed to know these things, this is the first time ive ever been out of the palace before this and im pretty sure that there are only demons living there, and aniki just LEFT ME he left me right in some cave while he went to go hang out with his friends!!!" wow poor kid that must suck feh its not my problem though" feh your brother must be a real loser to leave his kin all alone in a foriegn place"

INUYASHA SIT! " kagome yells as she climbs out of the well " thats a terrible thing to say to someone! " kagome exclaims as she looks up and sees who inuyasha is talking to " oh who are you? "

hi! im twilight! you smell funny!" inuyasha and kagome sweatdropped " um how so?" kagome asked " i dunno you just do kinda like this guy but you have no demon sent...gasp are you a human?!?!?!" Twilight looked absolutly excited and hopeful" um yea what else would i be " SQUEAL!!! " ive never met a human before!!!! wow so this is what humans look like...and your half of what she is? " twilight iquired to inuyasha although she never took her large sparkeling eyes off of kagome "oh now you get it , jkhdfih i would have thought after the third time explaining to you that you would understand, man you an idiot" inuyasha sighed " INUYASHA what is wrong with you, shes just a little girl , dont you go saying things like that to her!" kagome cryed outraged at her hanyou friend

* * *

well im bored and dont feel like ending this correctly or even as a cliff hanger , im just randomly ending it at a non important part cuz im cruel like that well people i would absolutly LOVE a review! but i know that no one will, cuz no ones even reading this, blah on you readers !!!

k well thats it for this chapter! please review!!


End file.
